The invention relates to rockable cribs for infants and more particularly to an automatically rockable crib simply constructed and operable with relatively low power requirements.
Automatically rockable cribs for infants have been well known heretofore. However, such prior devices have either been complex structurally and thus too costly to achieve a wide level of public acceptance or they have been relatively heavy cumbersome structures which required substantial power consumption during operation. Such latter devices also failed to achieve any significant degree of public acceptance.
Another serious deficiency of prior automatically rockable cribs has been the inability to provide a consistently smooth rythmic rocking motion. It will be appreciated that where the horizontal force component becomes excessive the infant will be caused to roll This periodic rolling motion tends either to interrupt the sleep of the infant or to prevent the infant from falling asleep at all.